Perfecto
by Nozomi-chan1911
Summary: Una chica de buena familia, esta aburrida de tener una rutina y ser una buena estudiante, por lo cual le pide a uno de sus compañeros de clases mas problemáticos a que le ayude a portarse de mala manera, tanto tiempo juntos tal vez pueda surgir el amor? o solo una buena amistad?


_lNo soy el principe de armadura brillante no soy el que te lleve a casa con tu madre tampoco soy del tipo que te lleva flores pero por esta noche lo puedo intentar._

En un puerto con vista al mar una pareja miraba la puesta de sol ambos muy felices

Butch: te amo-decia abrazandola por los hombros

Kaoru: yo tambien-decia sonrojada con una flores en las manos

Butch: valla nunca crei que podia desarrollar este sentimiento-dijo enamorado

Kaoru: yo crei que nunca me hiba a gustar alguien como tu-dijo divertida

Butch: uuuy pues que tengo de malo-dijo divertido

Kaoru: eres perfecto para mi-dijo sonriendole a el mirandolo a los ojos

Butch: te acuerdas ese dia-dijo algo divertido a lo cual Kaoru se rio

Kaoru: nunca crei que asi iniciaria todo...no me arrepiento de haberte pedido eso-dijo mientras besaba a su novio

 _Desde que te vi en la habitacion tan curiosa por saber mi si segura estas de lo que buscas mis promesas no suelo cumplir._

En una escuela secundaria en el salon 3-B una chica estaba sentada en su pupitre leyendo un libro, al lado de ella estaban sus 2 mejores amigas

Momoko: ya lei ese libro-dijo una chica de 15 años, de estatura de 1.59, tenia un largo cabello color naranja que le llegaba a abajo de el trasero lo tenia amarrado a una coleta alta con un lazo rojo amarrado a la coleta, tenia unos extraños pero bonitos ojos rosas, vestia una camisa blanca de manga corta con un moño rojo en la parte de en medio de el uniforme saco de la escuela cafe con detalles en las mangas color rojo con el escudo de la escuela, la falda de el mismo color que el saco le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, traia calcetas hasta abajo de sus rodillas y zapatos negros escolares.

Miyako: encerio?, yo no he terminado de leer ese libro-dijo una chica de 15 años, estatura de 1.55, tenia su cabello rubio ondulado atado a dos coletas le llegaba abajo de los hombros, sus ojos color azul celeste, vestia una camisa blanca de manga corta con un moño rojo en la parte de en medio de el uniforme saco de la escuela cafe con detalles en las mangas color rojo con el escudo de la escuela, la falda de el mismo color que el saco le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, traia calcetas hasta abajo de sus rodillas y zapatos negros escolares.

Kaoru: ya me aburrio-dijo una chica de 15 años, de estatura 1.56, con cabello negro y le llegaba a los hombros era alvorotado, tenia unos ojos color verde, vestia una camisa blanca de manga corta con un moño rojo en la parte de en medio de el uniforme saco de la escuela cafe con detalles en las mangas color rojo con el escudo de la escuela, la falda de el mismo color que el saco le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, traia calcetas hasta abajo de sus rodillas y zapatos negros escolares.

Momoko: pero si es muy interesante mas la parte romantica-dijo con corazones en los ojos

Miyako: aaa me hiciste spoiler-dijo algo triste

Kaoru: encerio no se cansan de ser buenas niñas, no les gustaria hacer algo prohibido...yo ya me canse de ser buena chica, tener buenas calificaciones ya me canse de eso-dijo algo insatisfecha

Miyako: pero esque yo no me se portar mal...ademas eso nos afectaria, ya vez a Butch es el niño mas problematico de el salon y ya casi lo hiban a suspender solo no paso por que esta vez no fue el si no Mitch-dijo algo no muy convencida

Kaoru: es sierto...-dijo algo sonriente y divertida- orita vuelvo-dijo para desaparecer de su lugar y dirigirse hacia Butch, el solo arqueo la ceja al verla enfrente de el

Butch: que quieres niña?-dijo un chico de 15 años, de estatura de 1.67, tenia unos ojos verdes un tono mas fuerte que los de Kaoru, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una coleta con un copete que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, traia una camisa blanca de manga corta con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados con una corbata algo floja, traia puesto el pantalon de la escuela que era cafe, estaba desfagado y el saco lo tenia guardado en la mochila que era algo igual que el de las chicas, traia zapatos escolares.

Kaoru: podemos hablar-dijo seria

Butch: que es lo que hacemos ahora-dijo sonando ovio lo mas ovio

Kaoru: bueno puedes salir afuera y hablar conmigo-dijo ignorando su forma de ser

Butch: No-dijo para volverse a dormir en su pupitre, Kaoru solo soplo haciendo elevar su copete

Kaoru: anda vamos Butch-rogaba apunto de llorar o mas bien fingir

Butch: eeeh ya que-dijo desganado, Kaoru al darse la vuelta sonreia victoriosa para salir del salon, estaban en el pasillo-que quieres?

Kaoru: quiero que me conviertas en una niña mala-dijo de forma segura y seria

Butch:...-se quedo cayado mas no sabia que decir pero algo le gano-jajjajaja-era las ganas de burlarse de ella

Kaoru: que es tan gracioso?-dijo enojada y cruzada de brazos

Butch: por favor no me agas reir-decia tratando de contener la risa-tu Kaoru Matsubara la niña numero uno de el salon quiere convertirse en mala-dijo ya despues de haber sesado su risa

Kaoru: si algun problema-dijo sin entender su burla

Butch: estas segura de eso niña, mejor sigue siendo buena-dijo dando palmadas en la cabeza de Kaoru como si fuera niña chiquita y habia hecho algo bueno

Kaoru: deja de burlarte ahora te dare lo que sea a cambio de eso

Butch: uuuuy pues nena con esa actitud progresas-dijo sonriente-bien yo lo que quiero es que si ago algo malo te heches la culpa-dijo divertido pues pensaba que se negaria

Kaoru: esta bien-dijo simple-pero tu prometes hacerme mala a cambio de que me heche la culpa por ti en tus travesuras-dijo seria

Butch: bien trato-dijo levantando su mano, para luego estrecharla con Kaoru

 _Si te gusta causar problemas en cuartos de hotel si te gusta tener citas de encuentro tambien si te gusta hacer lo que no deveriamos hacer yo soy perfecto para ti soy perfecto esta vez_

Butch: bien y lo primero que aremos sera escapar de la escuela-Kaoru al escuchar eso abrio los ojos de mas y nego

Kaoru: sabes creo que lo pense mejor-dijo retrocediendo hacia el salon, pero Butch tomo la mano de ella y salio corriendo con ella, se detuvieron para verificar que nadie estuviera ahi al ver que no habia nadie corrian para poder salir, salieron corriendo de la escuela

Butch: ves esto es muy divertido-dijo corriendo sin rumbo alguno

Kaoru: a donde vamos?-decia confusa

Butch: ya veras-dijo divertido, se detuvieron en una parada de autobuses y al primero que paso se subieron, se sentaron en un lugar, la gente los miraba raro pues traian uniforme

Kaoru: Butch traemos uniforme...nos van a descubrir-dijo en susurro

Butch: y que asi es mas divertido-dijo sacando su celular-mira hay que tomarnos una foto-dijo abrazando a Kaoru por los hombros y levantava su brazo para tomarse la foto, pero Kaoru al ver que le tomaria foto miro para abajo, quedando una foto de Butch sonriente mirando la camara abrazando a Kaoru por los hombros mientras ella agachaba su cabeza-te moviste babosa-dijo medio enojado

Kaoru: no me tomes fotos-dijo a lo cual el autobus se detuvo ambos bajaron y se encontraban frente a un hotel, Kaoru lo miro raro-que hacemos aqui?-dijo arqueando la ceja

Butch: vamos!-dijo para entrar corriendo junto con ella, al llegar la recepcion por alguna razon estava vacia-ven-dijo entrando al elevador de el hotel

Kaoru: por que estamos aqui?-dijo ya sintiendose insegura

Butch:...-no dijo el nada solo vio cuando se abrio el elevador el abrio la puerta que estaba sin seguro y entro gritando-FUEGO!-grito a todo pulmon, la pareja que vivia ahi solo salio asustada sin percatarse de que eran unos estudiantes-jajjaja mira como corren-reia

Kaoru: no le veo lo divertido-dijo sin entender

Butch: bien entonces que puedes hacer tu-dijo sabiendo que no sabia que broma hacer

Kaoru: pues...ya se!-dijo dandole una idea, ella salio corriendo al pasillo y a la primera puerta que entro por suerte estava abierta y ahi vio que no habia nadie asi que entro a la habitacion y abrio la puerta y al hacerlo una pareja que estaba mmm caliente? en su cama grito espantada, Kaoru al ver eso salio corriendo de la habitacion vio a Butch en la puerta de el lugar lo agarro de la muñeca y salieron corriendo de el lugar

Butch: que sucedio haya adentro?-dijo extrañado, pues Kaoru estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

Kaoru: yo...yo vi algo horrible-dijo a la vez que tenia escalofrios

Butch: que? vistes a alguien en plena accion?-dijo divertido a lo cual Kaoru lo vio mas traumada y el entendio que ella habia visto eso-haaay que bonita e inocente-decia aplastandole los cachetes, Kaoru solo alejo las manos de el

En la secundaria estaba la maestra pasando lista

Maestra: Butch Saotome-decia sin ver a los alumnos

Boomer: presente-decia un amigo de Butch, el era Boomer un chico de 15 años. estatura de 1.65, tenia cabello rubio y alvorotado, tambien tenia ojos azules pero un tono mas fuerte que Miyako, vestia el uniforme de la escuela con la camiseta bien acomodada y fajada con el pantalon de la escuela que era cafe, traia su saco abotonado junto con su corbata bien puesta que era cubrida por el saco, traia zapatos escolares.

Brick: se escapo otra vez-un chico de 15 años, estatura 1.68, tiene su cabello color naranja tenia puesto una gorra roja con negro, tenia unos ojos color rojo, vestia una camisa blanca sobre esto una corbata roja, traia su saco desabotonado por lo cual a la vista de eso se veia su corbata y su camisa desfajada, su pantalon cafe con sus zapatos escolares.

Maestra: Kaoru Matsubara: decia viendo su lista

Momoko: presente-decia imitando la voz de Kaoru o mas bien intento

Miyako: donde se habra metido-decia preocupada, la maestra siguio tomando lista hasta terminar, en eso un maestro entro

Maestro: Maestra podia venir, tenemos una emergencia-dijo serio a lo cual la maestra salio

Maestra: chicos orita regreso, platiquen pero en voz baja-dijo para salir de ahi

Momoko: hay que llamarle-dijo sacando su celular-bueno?-dijo pero en eso contesto

 _Hola esta es la contestadora de Kaoru por el momento no puedo hablar deja tu mensaje despues de el tono-decia la contestadora_

Miyako: que dijo?-dijo inocente

Momoko: que deje el mensaje despues de el tono-dijo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

Miyako: mira por la ventana-dijo apuntando a lo mencionado, Momoko volteo y vio a Kaoru y a Butch

Momoko: esto es inaceptable-dijo enojada abriendo la ventana

Kaoru: perdon...pero...bueno da igual-dijo entrando por la ventana junto con Butch

Momoko: haber Butch no se que te dijo Kaoru pero no le agas caso ella no va hacer lo que tu haces asi que dejala en paz-dijo firme y muy enojada

Butch: haber yo no le dije a tu amiga que se salga-dijo algo enojado

Kaoru: Momoko yo dije que queria salir de aqui, dejalo-defendio ella a Butch

Momoko: estas loca eso afecta tu expediente tube que fingir ser tu por suerte la profe nunca mira cuando toma lista-dijo calmando su enojo

Kaoru: gracias-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo calmar a Momoko, ella le sonrio tambien-tambien a ti Butch-dijo chocando las manos con el

Butch: adios enana-dijo divertido para luego alejarse de ella

Kaoru: ENANA!?-dijo enojada con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Momoko la alejo de el antes de ella hechara fuego

Momoko: estas segura de esto?-dijo insegura, Kaoru asentio segura, Momoko solo le sonrio insegura

Kaoru estaba vestida con un vestido negro de gala pero corto y algo juvenil, usaba tacones, estaba arreglada su cabello alvorotado estaba plachado, usaba rime en las pestañas, tenia delineada las cejas, y usaba un lapiz labial rojo estaba en el baño mirandose al espejo

Kaoru: _odio a mi mama tengo 15 y ya me anda citando con otros chicos no puede esperar minimo a los 25_ -pensaba enojada, salio de el baño y al salir de ahi se encontro con Butch semi arreglado el vestia de traje solo que se habia desabotonado los primeros botones y el saco se lo habia quitado, el la miro y sonrio

Butch: uuuy hola-dijo divertido

Kaoru: hola que haces aqui?-dijo extraña

Butch: cita, mi mama la hizo, dijo que alomejor asi me comportaria si hubiera algo con que entretenerme, y tu?-dijo fastidiado de su mama

Kaoru: lo mismo, bueno luego nos vemos-dijo saliendo de ahi y se dirige a otra mesa ahi estaba un chico muy apuesto y educado

Natsume: hola eres Kaoru Matsubara?-dijo con voz cortes, ella asentio y se sento en la silla

Kaoru: hola tu eres Natsume Rioka-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Natsume: asi es, permiteme decirle que se ve muy hermosa esta noche-dijo cortes

Kaoru: gracias, usted tambien-dijo aburrida fingiendo sonrisa-me disculpa ire al baño-dijo para dirijirse al baño y ahi vio a Butch saliendo de el baño otra vez?-que haces no deverias estar con tu cita

Butch: tu no deverias ir con tu cita?-dijo imitandola

Kaoru: me aburre

Butch: y si nos salimos de aqui y vamos a otro lugar-sugirio divertido, Kaoru asentio divertida, ambos salieron y se dirigieron al parque-quieres estar aqui?-dijo divertido

Kaoru: si esta bien-dijo sentandose en una banca mirando la naturaleza

Butch: y bien por que estabas ahi?

Kaoru: siempre mi mama hace eso organiza sin pedir mi opinion, y siempre es para sitarme con chicos tengo 15 acaso ya quiere que me case-dijo con cara traumada

Butch: jaja y entonces con quien te quieres casar?-dijo curioso

Kaoru: no te voy adecir-dijo desconfiada

Butch: por que no? somos amigos de la maldad, dime-dijo algo divertido

Kaoru: mmm...con Mitch-dijo mirando a otro lado

Butch: MITCH!-decia sin creerselo-pero...aaa ahora veo porque querias ser mala-dijo picaron

Kaoru: bueno ya!-dijo mirando a otro lado-y a ti quien te gusta?-dijo curiosa sin mirarlo

Butch: nadie-dijo simple

Kaoru: mentiroso-dijo ahora mirandolo

Butch: es la verdad, podre ser inrresponsable y mal educado pero dijo la verdad

Kaoru: bien-dijo para levantarse-jaja que tontos nos vemos en un parque y asi muy arreglados y de mas-dijo para caminar hacia el restaurante

Butch: vas a regresar!?-medio grito, viendo como se alejaba ella

Butch: solo golpealo-dijo serio

Kaoru: bien-dijo golpeando a un topo para luego la maquina felicitara y dijera Ganador, Kaoru celebro y abrazo a Butch-yeeey gane-dijo separandose de el feliz

Butch: jajaja-decia divertido-bien te gusto venir a los videojuegos?

Kaoru: si sin duda alguna esto fue divertido-dijo saliendo del local

Butch: bien ya me voy

Kaoru: bien hasta mañana-dijo caminando a direccion a casa, caminaba tranquila cuando vio a Mitch acercandose a ella

Mitch: hola Kaoru que haces aqui?-dijo extrañado

Kaoru: yoo...pues veras-dijo nerviosa pues esta zona era de niños o chicos y pues en la escuela siempre se habia visto a Kaoru con un toque algo femenino y educada

Mitch: te invito una hamburguesa...o no comes esas cosas-dijo semi nervioso

Kaoru: si vamos saben ricas-dijo para seguir a Mitch, en eso Butch regresa a pedirle su celular pero ve a Kaoru con Mitch por lo cual el puso cara de no muy convencido de que estuviera ella con el

Butch: pues es mi cel...asi que devo ir-dijo medio seguro pero a la vez divertido

Kaoru y Mitch estaban en un puesto de hamburguesas comiendo tranquilamente

Mitch: aun no me dices por que estas aqui, eres Kaoru tu nunca vendrias aqui

Kaoru: yo he cambiado Mitch jeje-dijo sonrojada sin mirarlo

Mitch: si ya me di cuenta

Kaoru: eeeh Mitch casi...soy como...-hiba a decir algo pero en eso fue interrumpida

Butch: Kaoru mi celular-dijo serio desde atras de Kaoru haciendo asustar a ella, ella lo volteo a ver

Kaoru: si aqui tienes-dijo algo nerviosa buscando en su bolsa para luego entregarselo a el

Butch: bien bay, mi linda amiga-dijo sonriendo de mas

Mitch: hey ella es mi linda amiga y es solo mia-dijo abrazando a Kaoru

Butch: Kaoru, no es una cosa para que dijas que es tuya, talvez cuando se case con alguien esa persona tendra derecho de decir eso, pero en fin te aborresco-dijo super enojado

Mitch: que? sigues enojado por que te gane en la pelea?-dijo divertido-eres un idiota jajja-decia burlandose de Butch para luego empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo, para luego patearlo

Butch: dejame ya!-decia enojado para levantarse y darle un puñetazo, ambos se estaban dando golpes, Kaoru los separo

Kaoru: Mitch el no es un idiota, aqui el unico que es idiota eres tu-dijo seria para irse de ahi junto con Butch, estaban en silencio ambos

Butch: disculpa se que te gusta y yo...perdon-dijo sintiendose culpable

Kaoru: si si es tu culpa-dijo medio triste-pero bueno aun asi no lo dejo de querer

 _si te gusta conducir hasta el amanecer y visitar esos lugares que jamas pronuncie si te gusta hacer tus sueños realidad te dire que soy perfecto yo soy perfecto vamos otra vez._

Butch: mira mi papa me dio su auto-dijo mostrandole las llaves, estaban en la escuela-y si nos escapamos?-preguntaba curioso

Kaoru: vale-asentia, para luego salir por las ventanas e irse de ahi

Momoko: otra vez se escapo-dijo preocupada

Miyako: que podemos hacer, aun asi me pregunto como es que los profesores no se dan cuenta-dijo sin entender

Momoko: pues ya vez-dijo resignada

Kaoru y Butch cantaban a todo pulmon una cancion que se oia en la radio de el carro

Butch: cuando me haces enojar yo se muy bien que no podre aguantar hablar contigo no es hablar por que siento que no me quieres mas

Kaoru: Y lo se yo lo se siempre he sabido que me haces mal si lo se yo lose se que el destino no me dio parar

Kaoru y Butch:ES MI DILEMA Y LO RECONOZCO QUE UNA PARTE DE MI QUIERE OLVIDAR MI MI DILEMA DESDE QUE TE CONOSCO Y DE MI MENTE NO TE PUEDO SACAR SIENTO QUE ESTA VEZ DEVERIA HUIR PERO HAY ALGO QUE ME ATRAE A TI MI DILEMA MI DILEMA ERES TU ERES TU-cantaban divertidos, Butch le bajo el volumen a la musica

Butch: oyes a donde quieres ir?-dijo curioso

Kaoru: oooh ya se hay que ir splash-dijo divertida

Butch: es..espash?-dijo confuso

Kaoru: splash, es un lugar donde hay patines y hay muchas burbujas, es divertido ahi

Butch: pues a espash nos dirigimos-dijo conduciendo hacia donde Kaoru le dirigia, despues de media hora habian llegado, se bajaron de el carro, Kaoru saco su celular y empezo a teclear- que haces?-dijo curioso

Kaoru: le dejo un mensaje a mi mama de que fui a un concurso de literatura-dijo mirando el celular

Butch: mentirosa-dijo orgulloso de ella, ella solo rodo los ojos divertida

Kaoru: bien vamos-dijo entrando al lugar, el lugar como eran patines estaba congelado-aaaah ase frio fue mala idea venir aqui-dijo frotandose los hombros para entrar en calor

Butch: hicimos algo malo, nos enfermaremos, pero sera un recuerdo de lo malos que somos-dijo algo divertido, Kaoru solo inflo los cachetes y el sonrio divertido, ambos se pusieron a patinar Butch como era principiante se caia algunas veces

Butch: aaaah-gritaba pues estaba apunto de chocar con la pared pero Kaoru lo tomo de la mano antes de que se pegara y ella empezo ayudar a Butch a patinar, estaban tomados de la mano sin mirarse- _que linda se ve jeje ella es muy rara, tambien seria posible que...?no, no lo creo_ -pensaba mirando el suelo con cara de resignado

Kaoru: oye vamonos, si?-dijo ya soltando a el, por lo cual el se cayo al suelo, Kaoru solo se reia de el, Butch se enojo y desde el suelo empezo a mirar a Kaoru con esa sonrisa de burla pero algo tierna, Butch se sonrojo de tan solo verla reir, el se levanto con duras penas para luego irse de ahi junto con Kaoru-hey! que te pasa?-dijo pues desde que salieron de ahi se habia puesto serio el manejaba sin mirar a ella solo miraba el camino

Butch: nada solo que no devo distraerme cuando condusco-dijo sin mirarla, Kaoru solo arqueo una ceja sin creerle

Kaoru: si como no-dijo mirando por la ventana de su lado y no hablaba, el camino fue silencioso sin nada que decir

 _De tu corazon no puedo ser el dueño ni los brazos que sostengan tus sueños eso no impide que vivamos el momento me puedes amar de a poco y sin parar._

Butch habia llegado a su casa, estaba en su habitacion mirando el techo agarro su celular y ahi habia una foto de ellos el mirando sonriente mientras ella agachaba la cabeza, el sonrio por esa foto, dejo su celular abajo de su almohada y se dispuso a dormir. Ya era de dia se alisto para ir a la secundaria, el llego y vio a Kaoru hablando con Mitch ella estaba sonriente con el, Butch al verlos asi se dio media vuelta y se escapo de la escuela.

Kaoru: si y la otra vez me escape de la escuela y pues nadie se dio cuenta-decia algo divertida

Mitch: vaya ya te volviste una niña mala, con lo que me gustan las niñas malas-dijo acercandose a Kaoru y ponia el cabello de Kaoru detras de la oreja de ella y luego le acaricio el cachete-eres muy bonita

Kaoru: aah...gra..gracias-dijo sonrojada

Mitch: bueno linda adios-dijo para alejarse de ella, en eso una chica de cabello cafe amarrado a 2 coletas muy ponposo tenia unos ojos con pupila de estrella eran morados, trai el uniforme de la escuela, llego abrazando al chico para luego besarlo

Himeko: hola amor!-dijo despues de el beso, Kaoru al ver eso su corazon se partio en mil pedazos nunca penso ver algo asi, Kaoru sale del salon sin llamar atencion, se fue a la azotea y ahi empezo a llorar

Kaoru: asi que le gusta las niñas malas, que estupida soy-dijo recargada de la pared llorando-yo que cambiaba por ti y...tu me sales con eso-decia mirando el cielo-te odio-decia con odio, se limpio las lagrimas saco de su mochila un espejo y se miro, vio sus ojos hinchados y rojos, ella suspiro-me quedare aqui, total ya no importa-dijo parandose de el lugar para recargarse en el varandal, ella solo miraba en eso ve que Butch andaba trepando la pared de la escuela para luego caer sigilosamente, el corre y en eso ve que la directora llega y se lleva a Butch, ella al ver eso corre hacia la direcion y entra y ve a Butch en la oficina de la diretora de brazos cruzados y el al verla infla los cachetes y se voltea a ver a otro lado

Directora: que se te ofrece Kaoru?-dijo sorprendida por la entrada de Kaoru

Kaoru: por que Butch esta aqui?-dijo nerviosa

Directora: por haberse escapado de la secundaria-dijo firme

Kaoru: el...yo le dije que se saliera-dijo seria

Directora: tu!?, y por que hizo que se saliera-dijo desconfiada

Kaoru: esque...creo...que mmm-decia nerviosa

Butch: no le aga caso, yo me sali por voluntad propia-dijo despreocupado

Directora: mmm...bien por hoy vallan a clase luego atendere este asunto, tengo que salir-dijo mirando el celular, los chicos salieron de la oficina

Butch: por que viniste?-dijo sin entender

Kaoru: recuerdas la promesa tus problemas seran mios yo sere la culpable-dijo sonriente, el la miro y le sonrio

Butch: tus...ojos por que estan asi, lloraste?-dijo pues se dio cuenta de la hinchazon y de lo rojizos que estaban sus ojos

Kaoru: eeeh, no-dijo desviando la mirada de el

Butch: que paso?-dijo compresivo

Kaoru: Mitch tiene novia-dijo sencillamente

Butch: encerio!?-se sorprendio de la noticia pero mas por que Kaoru estaba sonriente-por eso lloras y ahora estas sonriente?-dijo confuso-eres bipolar?-dijo mas confuso

Kaoru: nooo-dijo extraña-solo que llore si por el momento, pero aah solo es un chico de hecho el y yo nunca nos llevamos asi como tu y yo, asi que por eso dije para que llorar-dijo caminando hacia el salon

Butch: mmm...bien-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, entraron al salon y ahi estaba la maestra dando clases

Maestra: donde estaban?-dijo mirandolos semi enojada

Kaoru: la directora nos hablo-dijo seria, la maestra los miro raro pues entenderia por Butch pero Kaoru?-podemos pasar?-dijo a lo cual la maestra asentio

 _Desde que te vi en la habitacion tan curiosa por saber mi si segura estas de lo que buscas mis promesas no suelo cumplir._

 _Si te gusta causar problemas en cuartos de hotel si te gusta tener citas de encuentro tambien si te gusta hacer lo que no deveriamos hacer yo soy perfecto para ti soy perfecto esta vez._

Maestra: Kaoru, Butch la tarea?-dijo la maestra, pues solo faltaba de revisar a ellos

Kaoru: no lo hice-dijo sin darle importancia

Butch: yo tampoco lo hice-dijo divertido, la maestra al oir eso de Kaoru se sorprendio por lo de Butch pues no

Maestra: esta bien una actividad menos-dijo anotando en su lista, la clase continuo normal, Kaoru estaba poniendo atencion, pero Butch le mando un papel con algo escrito

Kaoru: _Kaoru no pongas atencion-_ leia ella con la mirada, ella saco un boligrafo y escribia para luego darselo a Butch

Butch: _aaa bueno jeje_ -leia con la miraba, Kaoru volteo a verlo, y el le sonrio, ella tambien le sonrio, Butch le empezo a escribir en el papel

Kaoru: Kaoru eres mi mejor amiga-leia ella con la mente

Butch: _tu tambien eres mio_ -escribio ella, el por una parte le dolia decir eso, pues si ahora estava seguro le gustaba Kaoru mas lo mantendria en secreto, al menos hasta que ella se olvide de Mitch, la maestra los miro escribiendose en el papel

Maestra: Butch entregame ese papel-dijo con autoridad, Butch se paro y se lo entrego, la profe lo leyo y se sorprendio por que Kaoru se llevara ella con el-bien vaya se a sentar-dijo entregandole el papel

 _si te gusta conducir hasta el amanecer y visitar esos lugares que jamas pronuncie si te gusta hacer tus sueños realidad te dire que soy perfecto yo soy perfecto vamos otra vez._

Butch: olle-dijo el acostado mirando el cielo estaban acostados en el cespet, y estaban en el parque-esa nube tiene forma de corazon

Kaoru: donde?-decia tratando de ubicar la nube-oooh si sierto-reia divertida

Butch: si que somos malos y miramos nubes con forma de corazon-decia aburrido

Kaoru: aaay bueno, que hacemos?-dijo ella sentandose en el cespet, al igual que Butch

Butch: no se que se te ocurre?-decia pensativo

Kaoru: podemos ir a comer?-sugirio ella, a lo cual Butch se paro y corrio- heeey espera!-gritaba pues Butch se habia hido corriendo y ella se habia quedado ahi, Kaoru y Butch tenian 5 meses siendo amigos ya Kaoru no era respondable y preocupona, traia reportes a su casa, sus padres le prohibieron juntarse con Butch, pero ella se negaba y se escapaba de su casa para ir a divertirse con su mejor amigo...auque habia algo que la estaba cambiando su forma de ver a Butch

Butch: quiero una hamburguesa doble-dijo leyendo el menu, Kaoru estaba mirando el menu

Kaoru: yo tambien-dijo sonriente

Señor: si orita se las llevamos a su mesa-dijo a lo cual ellos se fueron a sentar a una mesa

Butch: aaah que dia tan cansado-dijo estirandose

Kaoru: soy cansada?-se preguntaba ella

Butch: si demaciado-decia mirandola mal, Kaoru se rio pues aveces se llevaba asi con el

Kaoru: tu mas-dijo siguiendole el royo

Butch: sabes por que eres enfadosa?-dijo arqueando una ceja

Kaoru: por que?-dijo inflando sus cachetes

Butch: por queee me enfada tu hermozura-dijo divertido, causando un sonrojo a Kaoru

Kaoru: asi!, pues a mi me enfada tus hermosos ojos-dijo ella desafiante

Butch: a mi enfada que una chica tan linda como tu no sea mi novia-dijo el sincero

Kaoru: aaah-dijo sonrojada, pues no sabia como contestar a eso

Señor: aqui estan sus hamburguesas-dijo para poner ambas hamburguesas con bebidas y papitas, ambos dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer, ambos estaban callados cuando terminaron de comer salieron vieron el atardecer

Butch: quieres ir al puerto?-pregunto curioso

Kaoru: pues vamos!-dijo divertida

 _Y si te gusta los flashes de todas las camaras y si buscas a alguien que escriba sobre tus fructuras yo soy perfecto somos perfectos._

 _Si te gusta causar problemas en cuartos de hotel si te gusta tener citas de encuentro tambien si te gusta hacer lo que no deveriamos hacer yo soy perfecto para ti soy perfecto esta vez_

Kaoru y Butch se dirigian al puerto donde tendrian vista al mar

Kaoru: y bien que hacemos?-dijo curiosa

Butch: Kaoru...hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo serio mirando a otro lado

Kaoru: asi...que cosa?-dijo ella mirando el mar

Butch: es que yo nunca crei que...podia sentir esto...la verdad solo me metia en problemas solo para no darme cuenta de estos sentimientos-dijo el mirando al mar

Kaoru: sentimientos?-preguntaba mirando a verlo

Butch: Kaoru-dijo agarrando a la chica de los hombros, ella se sorprendio de eso-Kaoru tu..tu ME GUSTAS!-decia sonrojado mirandola a ella

Kaoru: aaah...-decia sin saber que decir eso causo inseguridad en el, ella le sonrio y acaricio el cachete de el-tu tambien me gustas-dijo sonriete, el la abrazo haciendo elevar a ella un poco pues estaba mas alto que ella

Butch: quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto sonriente, Kaoru solo asentio igual de sonriente para luego besarlo, Kaoru estaba super feliz y Butch pues igual o mas que ella, se separaron por falta de aire, se agarraron de las manos y ahi pasaba un vendedor de flores, Butch le entrego dinero sin saber cuanto era pero le dio de mas, luego se las entrego a Kaoru, ella las recibio divertida por la forma en que compro las flores.

 _si te gusta conducir hasta el amanecer y visitar esos lugares que jamas pronuncie si te gusta hacer tus sueños realidad te dire que soy perfecto yo soy perfecto vamos otra vez._

Butch y Kaoru se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban cerca de el mar

Butch: te amo-decia abrazandola por los hombros

Kaoru: yo tambien-decia sonrojada con una flores en las manos

Butch: valla nunca crei que podia desarrollar este sentimiento-dijo enamorado

Kaoru: yo crei que nunca me hiba a gustar alguien como tu-dijo divertida

Butch: uuuy pues que tengo de malo-dijo divertido

Kaoru: eres perfecto para mi-dijo sonriendole a el mirandolo a los ojos

Butch: te acuerdas ese dia-dijo algo divertido a lo cual Kaoru se rio

Kaoru: nunca crei que haci iniciaria todo...no me arrepiento de haberte pedido eso-dijo mientras besaba a su novio estaban felices

Claro que las travesuras que hicieron tuvieron consecuencias, Kaoru y Butch fueron expulsados de la escuela por tantas escapadas, entraron a otra donde por supuesto no acaban sus travesuras, Era la pareja perfecta...


End file.
